Palayen Lightborn
|Service = 12 L.C. - 20 L.C. (Lordaeron Army) 20 L.C. - 29 L.C. (Grand Alliance Army) 29 L.C. - 31 L.C. (House Ravenshield) 31 L.C. (Aurelian Military Force) 32 L.C. (The Dynasty) |Awards = [[Palayen_Lightborn#Medals_and_Commendations| See Awards ]]}} (Please note: Page is a work in progress. Please point out any mistakes!) Character Description 'Palayen’s bright and piercing blue eyes were the most noticeable of his features, followed soon after by the mane of golden blonde hair, cascading down across his face. His scarred features were hidden further by a well kept beard, covering chiseled and strong features, albeit ones often softened by a smile.' The mild scarring on his face didn’t compare to those on his body, which was in turn a veritable tapestry of the Paladin’s previous conflicts. A vile bite mark was one of the most prominent of such, resting where the wide shoulders met his neck. A trio of deep claw marks stretch downwards across his chest, arcing from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. Just above the end of said scar remained a permanent brand of a phoenix, still hot to the touch even now. Across his chest, sat halfway up his right side, is a brutal scar, dealt by a piercing spearhead. Scars seemingly without number intermingled with these most prominent four, weaving a tale of past battles.' His arms and legs were similarly marked, so much so that much of Palayen’s left arm was lost completely. In its place was a masterwork titansteel forearm, leading in a similar hand, distinct proof of the man’s engineering prowess. Truesilver gilding coats the titansteel construction, offering it even further enhancements to the mechanical replacement, as well as a distinct lightness to the artificial limb. Holy runes sat carved along the surface, often pulsing with a faintly Light. Embedded within the forearm of the construction rested another feat of engineering, a display coupled with a comms unit, inspired by the machines deep in the facilities of the titanforged constructs.' History The First and Second Wars (-5 L.C. - 19 L.C.) Palayen Lightborn was far too young to remember the First War. At the young age of three, the arrival of the Orcs went unnoticed by the future Lord of House Lightborn. The Second War, however, was a much more memorable occurrence. Palayen remembers the war in sparing detail. His Father, Gerald, served in the Second and First Wars alike, leaving Palayen fatherless for a large part of his childhood. This was not to say he wasn't in good hands, however, as both his Mother, Katherine, and his Uncle, Wulfric, raised him through his early years. By the time Palayen was eleven, his father had returned, taking close attention to the young boy's life. With many of his early years gone, his father invested all the more time into his older childhood years. Palayen's father taught him how to hunt, how to hold a weapon, how to lead a house, and perhaps most importantly, he taught him much more of the Holy Light. Further, he was taught the history of his house, and how he would, one day, be responsible for ruling over the family's duchy in Tirisfal Glades. Over the next decade, Palayen grew to be a young adult well versed in the ways of a Paladin, studying under the tutelage of his father. During this time, Palayen first picked up the interesting in engineering from Gnomish traders travelling through Lightborn Lands. The Third War and the Exodus of Lordaeron (20 L.C.) When word first began trickling in that a plague had begun running rampant throughout the lands of Lordaeron, Palayen was not overly worried. Both he and the others in his order had the Light on their side, and no disease could stand against them, he had thought. It wasn't long before both he and his House was called up to defend an army that could not be reasoned with, brought to undeath by a plague that could not be cured by the Light. Palayen and his father, Gerald, both rode to war, then. Palayen commanded a Legion of infantry where his father went to serve the Silver Hand as a Knight-Marshal, leading his own forces separate from his son's. Palayen had the honor of serving under the kingdom's beloved prince himself, Arthas, and fought in many battles against the horrific undead. Where it seemed that had won battle after battle, each were hollow victories, each building up to Arthas' decision at Stratholme, one Palayen and his father both could not support as Knights of the Silver Hand. They returned to their home downtrodden, and went about doing what they could without following the mad prince. Here he remained until Arthas' return, going about lesser duties and serving where he could. The treachery was swift and devastating, and House Lightborn lost the vast majority of it's citizens and soldiers alike. Much of the noble family was slaughtered in their attempted defense of their home, which brought Palayen to lead what remained to the hopes of safety in the South. Guiding some few hundred lost souls, picking up more along the way, they managed to trek southward towards Stormwind. Two roads remained open to them, each passing dangerously close to the corrupted capital of Lordaeron. Choosing to flee to Silverpine rather than risk the wretched Plaguelands, Palayen and his charges began to move. They made no attempt to hide themselves under cover of darkness, knowing well enough that would offer no advantage against the Scourge. He and those remaining of his Legion stood and covered the retreat of what was left. They bought their eventual escape with blood, losing over ninety percent of their soldiers and another thirty of their citizens, yet they had made it through the worst of it. Despite being wounded in the battle, Palayen lead onwards South. Their journey was hard and full of sorrow, but the worst was far behind those few that remained. Reconstruction (20 L.C. - 25 L.C.) With the loss of their lands and their people, Palayen and those others who remained were faced with little in terms of choice. While all had to integrate into their new kingdom, many still harbored intense hatred for the accursed Scourge, leading a large portion to take up arms under the banner of Stormwind, and soon to be the Grand Alliance. Palayen himself was one such man, and as a result of past deeds and ranks held, in addition to exemplary performance, he managed to climb swiftly to the status of Lieutenant Commander. It wouldn't be long before Palayen returned to what was once Lordaeron. A small bastion was established on the northern fringes of Tirisfal, hidden beyond a mountain range separating it and the small land it was on from the undead menace. While Palayen's oath to the Alliance prevented him from attending fully to the hopeful lands, many of those who he once guided South established a foothold there, only cemented by the rise of the Sylvanas. While she warred against demons, a land that would eventually grow to be known as the Vale of Dawn was fortified. The two forces left each other be. Palayen himself served valiantly in the military, aiding in efforts to fight back the undead to the North and reestablish human lands in the Plagueland, doing battle against the Scourge. The Burning Crusade (26 L.C.) Through the Burning Crusade, Palayen was called to arms against the demonic hordes. While remorseful to leave the pursuit of justice against the Scourge, he carried out his duty, serving in the Alliance Expedition to 'Draenor'. The Fall of the Lich King (27 L.C. - 29 L.C.) Following his return to Azeroth, Palayen was finally given a chance to bring the fight to the traitor prince. Taking his opportunity, he sailed to Northrend. Palayen served in the Alliance military throughout the conflict, partaking in the brutal assault on the Wrathgate itself. Palayen was wounded in the combat, but managed to survive yet another brush with death. While this put him out of the running for the Battle for the Undercity, this was an indirect mercy. Palayen completed his tour with the final battles during the siege of Icecrown Citadel before making the decision to, rather than get caught up in the faction war following the defeat of the Lich King, step down from his position as Lieutenant Commander. Palayen traveled to the Exodar, where he sought solace and clarity after losing much of what drove him forwards for such a long stretch. During this time, he was also able to take up the title of Lord once more, returning to the now flourishing Vale after his pilgrimage among the Vindicators. House Ravenshield (29 L.C. - 31 L.C.) Following the establishment of some relative normality, Palayen returned to his fight against the undead in the Argent Crusade. Palayen found his allegiance to the Crusade under the banner of House Ravenshield, led by Dilan Ravenshield. Here, Palayen continued to practice the talents he refined in the Exodar. At thirty five, he held the rank of Sergeant Major, participating in various campaigns, including the infamously difficult Gorgrond Campaign. After over a year's service in Ravenshield, he eventually left to join the Embershield Protectorate. The Embershield Protectorate (31 L.C.) Palayen continued his practice of neutrality with his service to the Embershield Protectorate. Under the leadership of Telriah Embershield, who he referred to, and sometimes still refers to, as Elizabeth, he held a ranking position. He and the Lady Embershield briefly held a relationship, before the Lord Lightborn eventually severed ties with the Protectorate, instead focusing on his own lands for a time. Items of Interest Titansteel Armor Arguably the greatest of his engineering constructions, even over that of his mechanical warriors, the titansteel plating of Palayen’s armor sat over a complex network of mechanical enhancements. Due to a form of an internal exoskeleton, the Paladin’s armor granted him enhanced speed, stamina, and strength. Deep within his plating rested the arcane power cells which fueled his armor, protected by some of the heaviest plates in the armor. When worn, the plating seals directly with his titansteel hand, seeing as it needed no form of assistance in protecting itself. This allowed the suit to create a flawless seal against the environment when coupled with its helm, despite the Paladin’s reluctance to wear said helm. While the external plating was nearly titansteel in the entirety, only interrupted by the truesilver gilding allowing the armor to function properly, the internals were made of an incredible complex weave of machinery, each offering support to the other, to ensure the Paladin was not downed by a single lucky strike. The suit was not without its weaknesses, however. The arcane crystals within offered the potential to rid the suit completely of power with a well placed strike of a properly powerful weapon, or an overload of arcane energy into the Paladin’s suit. In such a case, a quick release function can allow the Paladin to rid himself of the plating, but such function has the regrettable effect of destroying much of the armor. Resting over the platemail was a much simpler ordeal, expected of most anybody in plate. A white tabard of thick embersilk was the most notable of such, bearing the symbols of Palayen’s house: a silver hammer atop a rising golden sun. When dressed for ceremony, a host of medals could be found on his tabard, from previous orders and allegiances. A cloak of similar color and construction draped over his shoulders, though while warm to the touch like the Paladin’s tabard, lacked his colors. This cloak was anchored to his plate by twin figures, one a golden lion, the other a silver steed. Along his belt remained several more features, most outstanding of a such being an array of pouches across his belt, carrying anything he could need in the field. A small blue book is hooked to his right hip with a silver chain, the leatherbound tome closed with a small latch. On his left hip rested a very dissimilar sight: Palayen’s gnomish pistol, holstered in sturdy leather alongside a plain and unadorned hunting knife. Elthriral Even when the Paladin was without his armor, it was rare to see him without his weapon. Large in terms of a blade, but not to the point of unwieldiness, Elthriral is longer in terms of a longsword; however, the blade is still well below the sizings of a greatsword. The runeblade of the sword is created of an unknown metal, the details of which have been long lost since. Six runes adorn the Paladin's blade: * Roshore (Father) * Elthore (Inheritor) * Queashod (Soul) * Thalas (Home) * Alah (The Light) * Rethore (Guard) * Balouresh (Return) The blade radiates a strange sort of energy, almost identical to that of the Light, though not quite. The incantation of the Light channeled through the runes of the sword often find their golden radiance mixed with a cooling silver. Closer inspection leaves the person with a strange and perhaps unnerving feeling of reassurance, calm, and clarity. The runes along the length of the blade flare with holy energy in the presence of a force that would defy it, such as creatures of the void, demons, and the undead. When wielded by Palayen, holy flames seem to almost naturally lick along the length of the runeblade, though these can be tamed with a thought. The blade has been in the Lightborn family for countless generations, passed down ever since the original founder of House Lightborn, Alwyn, was gifted Elthriral by an Elven commander following the Troll Wars for services done. Medals and Commendations Palayen's extensive military career has awarded him several awards for service, noted as follows. Grand Alliance Medals Grand Alliance Ribbons Alliance Legion of Valor Grand Cross of Service Conspicuous Service Cross Distinguished Service Cross Stormwind Long Service Medal for five years. King's Cross with 11 stars Meritorious Conduct Medal Third War Campaign Medal with three battle bars War in Outland Campaign Medal War of the Lich Campaign Medal with two battle bars King Varian Coronation Medal with sword device King Varian Reign Medal '' Aurelian Military Medals Other Commendations * Rank Insignia for Lt. Commander of the Grand Alliance * Rank Insignia for Marshal of the Lordaeron Army * Ravenshield Medal of Honor * Mark of Everlast = Offices Held & Positions of Power = ---- Military * Marshal of the Lordaeron Army (Former) * Lieutenant Commander of the Grand Alliance Army (Former) * Sergeant Major of House Ravenshield (Former) Peerage Other * Consul of the Dynasty * Paragon of Defense * Director of Project SOJOURN * Lord of the Silver Hand Companions, Mounts, and Constructs Anraya Named for his long dead sister, Anraya, or commonly called Raya, was a gift to Palayen, received during his time in House Ravenshield. Once a small Cheetah cub, Raya has since grown to a young adolescent. She remains in the Vale of Dawn, however, as Palayen isn't willing to take her with him to the front lines like the animal companions of some Hunters. Playful and surprisingly gentle, Raya accurately reflects the more tamable nature of Cheetah compared to the other big cats. Vengeance Named following the schema of the Silver Hand of Lordaeron, Vengeance was Palayen’s mount and companion, who’s trust he earned during his time in the Argent Crusade. Her feathers are white as the snows of the Storm Peaks, interrupted by a bold streak of black lining the tips of the feathers on her wings. Being vastly more intelligent than the average mount, she often serves as more of a companion and a friend. Despite her name, she is often shy and wary of newcomers, a trait not uncommon among female hippogryphs. This does not in any way mean she is any less dangerous, however, and is known to have saved the Paladin’s life on several occasions. Idan During the creation of Palayen’s personal mech, the official name of Unit 04 was given to the unfinished construct during the building process. Over time, he grew accustomed to calling his creation ‘Unit’, and the name stuck. However, recently Palayen came across a titan defense A.I. within a titanic vault on the Isle of Thunder, which he reapproprirated for his own uses. Following this, he refers to his construct by the name of said A.I., Idan, as she has replaced the previous and more basic intelligence built into his mech with her own. Where Palayen’s varied models of Armor Defense Systems, often dubbed "A.D.S"s, serve alongside his military, Palayen has spent a significant portion of his time refining and enhancing their already impressive functions in his own personal model. However, such enhancements make his personal creation vastly more expensive than the original, making fielding an army of such constructs unviable. While Unit is modelled after the Mark IV over the Mark V, the Titansteel plating that makes up much of the mech’s cost offers more than ample protection, making the construct nearly immune to many conventional weapons. The Mark IV’s capability to be both piloted and powered by an A.I. remains, alongside the flight capabilities the Mark V was forced to sacrifice in order to thicken its lesser steel plating. The shimmering surface of the titanic metal has been etched with numerous runes both arcane and holy, proving some innate resistance to magic. The weaponry of this mass of titansteel has been altered to model after the Mark V, using handheld weaponry. The main cannon of the construct has been modified beyond the usual capacity, adding an underslung tesla cannon for additional versatility. Rocket pods have been mounted within the shoulders, allowing the firing of small, short ranged ordnance. The usual blade of the Mark V has also been included, enhanced in a fashion mirroring the armor plating. Skills Engineering Palayen is a master of engineering, primarily blending the engineering practices of the Gnomes and the Draenei with those of his own. Palayen has organized his House largely around said knowledge, counting on his abilities to offer engineered goods to many of his own citizens and trading partners. Personally, Palayen uses his engineering to enhance his own abilities through armor, weaponry, and vehicles, treating each project like a work of art. Linguistics Azeroth is a wildly diverse planet, which creates a necessity to be adept in several languages. Palayen can speak a good many languages without enough talent to get by, but can fluently speak in Common, Talnu'Darsi, Thalassian, and Draenic. He, however, can get by fairly well with Dwarven, Darnassian, and Orcish. He can read Titantic and Gnomish, though cannot use them in conversation. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:House Lightborn Category:Engineers Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human